


windrunners and pathfinders

by seventeendeadlysins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Road Trips, friendships, kinda au but no really, there's kinda hints at meanie being a thing but it's mainly platonic, this is kinda just spontaneous idek either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeendeadlysins/pseuds/seventeendeadlysins
Summary: Seventeen go on a road trip!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this was born from me watching the healing mv and listening to indie/folk music for hours on end. anyway this is just some random thing i wrote in like an hour so i hope this is not a waste of your time! 
> 
> i love you!

“Thank god we hired a minibus,” Soonyoung laughed, as he stared at the vehicle in front of him. “We’d never have fit in that car Jihoon was going to hire.” 

 

Said boy leant over to punch the older in the back, and successfully did so. However, it was completely void of spite and anger, and filled with friendship and happiness, which was clear when the pair’s previous scowls turned into soft reassuring smiles. 

 

“Come on guys.” Seungcheol appeared from the bus and coaxed the twelve boys onto the bus. “It’s almost one-o’clock, and if we wanna get to Busan before sunset, we better hurry up and leave.”

 

Slowly, they piled into the bus one by one, all looking back at their home in Seoul as they entered, with a bittersweet smile. Wonwoo was last to enter, and before he climbed up the steps, he stared at the apartment block in front of him and thought about how much of a blessing it was that his twelve favourite people would all live there, and how grateful he was for the memories they had made (and will continue to make). 

 

His first day at the block had been memorable. How could you forget accidentally hitting your soon-to-be-best-friend with a car? He laughed at the memory and couldn’t help but remember the smile on Mingyu’s face as he stood up from the collision. 

  
_ “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I-” Wonwoo had tried to apologise, but Mingyu really wouldn’t accept it. _

 

_ “Maybe I should apologise for being in the way,” he had said, “do you want me to show you around?”  _

 

And from then on, his awkward encounters with fellow ‘apartment dwellers’ (as Jihoon liked to call them) only increased, until the thirteen were inseparable. 

 

“Yo, Wonwoo,” Mingyu shouted from inside the bus, interrupting his thoughts. “Are you actually gonna get on, or should we leave you here? I’m not sure about the others, but that would be suck for me.” 

 

But really, Wonwoo knew everyone would miss him, because they  _ weren’t  _ a group of twelve, and never would be. It wouldn’t be the same if even one was missing, because they would  _ always _ be a group of thirteen, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Wonwoo smiled brighter than any other time he could remember and said, “Don’t worry, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

  
The bus journey was… interesting, to say the least. Turns out almost 5 hours travelling isn’t that exciting. 

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan sat at the front of the bus, with Seungcheol at the wheel, discussing things like college and the future and  _ taxes, probably,  _ or at least that’s what Soonyoung thought. As the oldest three, they felt almost responsible for the others, like influential figures to set good examples. But as their friendship developed, they knew they relied on the younger brothers as much as the other way around. They laughed together and looked contented with everything, not excited but far from disappointed. They looked as if everything was fine for them all, and that’s because everything was. 

 

Behind them, was Jihoon and Soonyoung, who lay with their heads together, fast asleep. Out of all of them, they were acknowledged as the most hard working and, without a doubt, deserved to sleep. Jihoon was a producer. Well, not really. Technically, he was just a music major at Seoul National University, but even fully-fledged musicians admired his skills, meaning he’d be a lot more well-off than the rest, but a lot more sleep-deprived. Soonyoung, however, was more physically exhausted, as a choreographer and dance teacher for intermediate level high schoolers every weekday. But no matter how tired or debilitated they become, they enjoyed their respective jobs and were  _ fine  _ with their busy lifestyles.

 

At the very back of the bus, Seungkwan, Chan and Hansol were in what they considered to be the most important conversation going on in the bus right now.

 

“Honestly, Hansol, you cannot say that Drake is more talented,” Chan all but shouted, “than Michael Jackson! It just doesn’t make sense! Who is considered the King of Pop? Is it Drake? No? No. Exactly, so shut up with your nonsense!” 

 

“Yeah, but Chan, has Michael Jackson ever-” Hansol’s point was interrupted by a clicking hand, in order to avert the attention to him. 

 

“Actually,” Seungkwan said, clearing his throat, “both of your points are completely invalid when someone of such talent, a.k.a me, exists."  Hansol and Chan sighed, and they were pretty sure they heard everyone else, including the sleeping Jihoon and Soonyoung do so too. 

 

A few rows forward sat Minghao, Junhui, both Chinese exchange students, and Seokmin.

  
“Hey, Jun,” Minghao asked, in Mandarin. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we hadn’t moved here, or if we didn’t stayed in a different apartment block?” A small frown crept over his face as he thought about the sad chance that he might not have  _ ever  _ met the others on this bus, and how different and introverted and lonely and quiet he would have been without them and-

 

“Stop thinking so negatively, dude,” Junhui chuckled and wrapped his arm around the younger’s shoulders. “You’re right though, that would have sucked so much, but let’s not think about that, right? The important thing is that we did meet, and that can never be changed.”

 

“Hey!” Seokmin shouted, be it accidental or purposeful. “I told you guys to stop speaking Chinese around me! You could be insulting Seungcheol behind our backs!”   
  
Junhui faked a confused look. “Why would I insult Cheol?” Then, he contorted his face into a sly grin. “What if I was insulting  _ you _ ?” 

 

Seokmin erupted into a fit of giggles, hitting Junhui’s upper-arm. “Ah, hyung, you’re so funny!” 

 

_ Yeah,  _ Minghao thought,  _ let’s keep this forever. _

 

“Hey, Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispered. “We haven’t spoke that much recently. How have you been?”

 

Wonwoo smiled and loved how they could be so honest. “Sorry, that’s on me, I’ve been a little busy and stressed because I thought I was gonna fail my finals and stuff… But I’m okay, I’ve been good, how about you?”

 

Mingyu dug his head into the shorter’s neck and grabbed his arm to hold. “I’ve been good. It was a little lonely with you there sometimes though. I’m glad you’re back. We all are.” 

 

He couldn’t see his face, and he didn’t even need to. Wonwoo knew Mingyu was smiling and his mood was immediately lifted.

* * *

 

Everyone finally fell to sleep, even Seungkwan and Hansol who had kept the ‘Drake vs. Seungkwan’ argument going even after Chan dozed off. Seungcheol, being the driver, was the only one left awake when they finally arrived on the beaches of Busan. 

 

He walked down the aisle and woke each of them up individually until they all exited the bus in the same order as the entered.  

 

Sadly, they had missed sunset, but the afterglow was still lingering, meaning their journey hadn’t been completely wasted. 

 

“Hello Busan!” Seokmin shouted at the top of his lungs. Jisoo smiled and looked at the rest of the grinning faces that surrounded him and new that they were special and that their friendship was special, and the thought was enough for him to drop his usually calm, quiet demeanor and join in with the shouting. 

 

The pair suddenly grew to an ensemble of thirteen, which was definitely a ruckus, but  _ fuck it,  _ they didn’t care.

 

And all they remembered after that was running with the wind in their face and laughing without a care and talking until they no longer could… and lying on the warm sand and watching as the stars crept from behind clouds and listening as Seungcheol spoke the words they had been been expecting the whole day. 

  
“Congratulations on your graduation, Chan, and happy birthday Jihoon, because I know you’ll have to stay here for that. And the rest of you, congrats for surviving another year of shitty college.” A chorus of quiet chuckles arose, and if he listened carefully, Seungcheol swore he heard some sniffles of tears. 

 

“I love you guys, and no matter where we end up, or what we end up doing, we’ll be together. No matter what, right?”

  
“No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i love you!
> 
> (pls comment i like comments very much)


End file.
